In the related art, a vehicle lamp has been known which includes a leveling actuator configured to rotate a lamp unit, which is supported to a lamp body to be aimable in an upper and lower direction and in a right and left direction, in the upper and lower direction, independently of rotation by the aiming.
JP-A-2006-315512 discloses a configuration of the leveling actuator, in which an output shaft member supported to an actuator main body, which is fixed and supported to the lamp unit, to be moveable in a front and rear direction of the lamp is disposed to protrude toward a lamp rear from the actuator main body.
In the vehicle lamp disclosed in JP-A-2006-315512, an aiming screw for aiming the lamp unit in the upper and lower direction is supported to the lamp body to be rotatable about an axis extending in the front and rear direction of the lamp, and the output shaft member of the leveling actuator is disposed to face toward a leading end portion of the aiming screw on the same axis as the aiming screw.
In the vehicle lamp disclosed in JP-A-2006-315512, since the output shaft member of the leveling actuator is disposed in series with the aiming screw, a summed length of the leveling actuator and the aiming screw in the front and rear direction is lengthened. For this reason, it is not easy to secure a space for disposing therein the leveling actuator.
On the other hand, when the output shaft member of the leveling actuator is disposed to protrude upward or downward from the actuator main body and is coupled at its leading end portion to an aiming nut, it is possible to reduce the summed length of the leveling actuator and the aiming screw in the front and rear direction.
However, even when the above configuration is adopted, it may be difficult to secure the space for disposing therein the leveling actuator, depending on a lamp configuration.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the above situations, and an object thereof is to provide a vehicle lamp including a leveling actuator and capable of easily securing a space for disposing therein the leveling actuator, in correspondence to a lamp configuration.